Never a Namesake So True
by Gollum4077
Summary: "Blue" Charlie Hamlin: sailor on HMS Surprise, friend of Warley and Nagle, and Surgeon's mate. In the hunt for the Acheron, how will this one sailor's fate rock the boat? JN/OC/WW f'ship.
1. A New Start

**Never A Namesake So True**

**A/N: Hey! First M&C Fic; ever since watching the movie repeatedly and identifying over half the cast by memory, creative instinct took over. Sorry I haven't read the books yet, I will though. There's not many in this category, and some are brilliant! (Notably MrsRJLupin) No slash in this story (that I'm aware of…), sorry. So! Prepare yourselves me hearties; this'll be the ship's ultimate "Surprise"!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

**October, 1797.**

For just a few hours, it seemed like all of Portsmouth was sleeping; silent, still in the darkness. Apart from the faint scurries of the streets, and the soft calling of the wind, there was nothing. Except for one person, already busy at work. Checking, and re-checking everything was in order; ready for the perfect plan. Well, almost perfect. No-one ever said it would be easy. People _would_ say such things if they knew of the plan, and how it would also be the scandal of the late century. Very few people were aware of the situation; barely a whisper could be spoken of it. Such effort was taken to keep it as possible. So, in the peaceful early hours before dawn, all seemed to be going well.

A rucksack and a sea-chest was all that lay on the dusty floor before the scrawny youth. Everything was set. Except for the goodbyes; that was going to be far from easy. But months of planning and waiting for this morning had seemed too long, and it wasn't going to be spoiled now; it was finally time to go. The young adolescent swung the rucksack around one shoulder, and carefully picked up the small, but sturdy sea-chest, and then moved slowly across the room, silent as a mouse. Throughout the house, deep breathing was heard from the six sleeping figures all lying on the thin beds above the dirty floor. The youth tip-toed past the slumbering family and crept towards the door.

.

'Charlie?'

The youth nearly dropped the sea-chest in fright of the small, sudden voice. Turning around, a young girl of six sat up, rubbing her eyes.

'What?' the youth hissed back quietly.

'Where you going?' the child asked sleepily, her blue eyes glowing with curiosity.

'Nowhere Lizzie, go back to sleep.'

'What are you doing with that box Charlie?' Lizzie questioned. There was no stopping the young blonde.

'Nothing. Just go back to sleep.'

'Lizzie? What's wrong?' yawned another tired voice. The little girl, Lizzie, pointed to her oldest sibling.

'Charlie's going somewhere.' she replied, hardly bothering to keep her voice down. The owner of the second voice sat up, in the moonlight revealing a pale girl of eleven, with honey-coloured hair. Her eyes, blue like her sister's, narrowed suspiciously.

'Where are you sneaking off to?' she demanded. At the door, Charlie sighed, defeated.

'I'm leaving, if you must know.'

'What? Now? You can't!'

Charlie huffed in exasperation. 'I must. You knew this was coming Lucy.'

'But…'

'Please Lu, keep quiet; you'll wake up the whole street!'

But it was too late, the older girl, Lucy, was already shaking her mother awake in haste.

.

'Mama, wake up! Mother!'

'Mmm, what?' the weary woman moaned. 'What is it love?'

'Charlie's leaving.'

'What?' This woke their mother right up. She sat bolt upright and turned, to see her eldest child packed and all but out the door. The woman's face fell in dread and horror, white as a sheet.

'Oh, my dear. No, no. you can't go, not yet!'

'You knew this was coming Mother, there's not much else I can do.'

The children's mother looked up earnestly, trying desperately to find another excuse. 'But, but…this is so sudden, my love… can't it wait just a little…'

'No. I can't wait any longer, unless you want to starve. I'm doing this for you remember. All of you.' reminded Charlie, looking over the family, including another young girl and two boys sleeping in oblivious peace.

'You're still determined to go through with this then?' the mother sighed. Charlie nodded.

'Of course. I'm set to go after all; you know this isn't something I've thought over idly.'

'Well, yes, I know, but…really- must you?'

The only reply was a nod. The youngest sister started to sob.

'But I don't want you to go!'

'I'm sorry Lizzie. But I must; father went to sea, as did Uncle Edward, and Big Charlie intended it too before he passed on. I have to do this.'

'No you don't!' Lucy said, adding to her family's argument, trying to mask the quavering in her voice. The girls' mother was more rational though. She ran a hand through her matted dark brown hair, and sighed heavily.

'Well, I see there is nothing I can do to stop you. And I appreciate your consideration of us; you are truly blessed in that way. But at least…let us give you a proper farewell, to see you off.' Charlie's eyebrows rose skeptically.

'No! God. No celebrations Mother. I wanted to keep this as quiet as possible, remember?'

'I knew you'd object. Just let us walk with you to the harbour before you go. Goodness knows when we'll see you again.' She responded. The meaning was all there.

It was a request than could hardly be refused. Despite Charlie's desperation to get away from the dull, persistently hard life in Portsmouth, working everyday to try and help feed six other mouths, there was no way Charlie would leave without saying goodbye. Charlie ran a hand over the tan cap that covered a thick crop of dark, wavy hair, in deep thought, Charlie decided to relent.

'Alright; come with me. But we haven't got much time. I only have a few hours to get to the port.'

'We'll make it. I'll wake the others.'

.

.

And with that, Charlie's mother moved out of her thin mattress, and gently woke the three children still sleeping, two young boys and a girl. She softly explained that they had to get up and dressed, to take Charlie to the docks. After slow preparations, and small bites of breakfast, bought by the last of Charlie's working money. The walk to Portsmouth Harbour was slow; it gave the whole family a chance to think over what was about to happen. A few tears were shed on the way by the girls, they didn't want to lose Charlie, the only one who provided them full protection to keep them alive; ever since their father had gone to sea, and their other families had all but forgotten them. Six year old Billy, the youngest boy of the family, didn't understand why his mother, brother and sisters were so upset, so remained quietly inquisitive, unlike his twin sister Lizzie. Charlie let no tears fall; now was no time to show any weakness, especially considering the circumstances. It was brave face all the way, and complete silence from the tallest member of the group.

* * *

After nearly an hour and a half of walking, they had reached their destination. The harbour docks were all abuzz with life; people going here, there, and everywhere, and the sounds of boats echoing from all around. For a few minutes, the family forgot why they were there, and looked around in awe at the massive ships, the bustling crowd, struck by the magnitude of the open place. But Charlie had seen it all; the many trips to and from the yards in between work, observing everything that went on; a basic form of learning ways of the sea, but it was better than nothing. Charlie remained thankful for the confidential conversations that had been shared with Mr. Jenkins who owned the shop next door to their small dingy room above the clothing shop, not to mention Mrs. Jenkins for all the extra help she'd provided. Were it not for them, Charlie would probably not even be approaching the shipyards at all.

Knowing exactly where to go, the family followed behind the taller youth, keeping close, unaware of what was going on. Charlie quietly told them to wait and headed off to a grubby table near one of the ports. Two grim, rough-looking men were sitting behind it, with a disposition that signaled to Charlie that they were not the brightest of men. They looked quite bored as Charlie approached them. One of the men, with a long, shaggy beard narrowed his eyes at the sight of the scrawny youth.

.

'Yes?'

'I'm here to sign up for the crew of the _Silverfish_.'

The men exchanged glances of skepticism as they looked Charlie up and down quickly.

'Is that so? Name?' the second man demanded. Charlie took a deep breath, making effort to sound a little more mature, with a deliberately lower voice.

'Charles E Hamlin.'

'Right. How old are you boy?'

'Twelve sir, thirteen in December.'

'You hardly look like you can handle a sail boy.'

'How do you know I can't?' Charlie shot back immediately, angered by the men's assuming first impressions. The men, though surprised at the boy's quick response, glared at him threateningly.

'You'd wanna watch your tongue boy, an attitude like that won't get you far. Save it for when you want the skin beat off your back.' the first man added menacingly. They both leered at Charlie, who was staring to wonder whether this was a good idea.

'You ever been at sea?'

'Not really, I…No sir.'

The two men still seemed doubtful. The second man, after sighing tiredly, made a decision. Charlie could distinctly smell the alcohol in his breath.

'Well, you're young, no real experience. But you'll probably grow yet, enough to be a mizzenlad or a common sailor. You may be some use some day. Sign there.' he said, indicating the next vacant line on the sheet of paper. Charlie grabbed a quill and scrawled the name _Charles E Hamlin_. It was in writing now, there was no going back- it was Charles "Charlie" Hamlin, and that was how it would have to stay.

'You bring anything with you?' the first man sneered. Charlie indicated the rucksack and small sea-chest.

'Good enough. We leave in two hours. You got anyone to say goodbye to?' the second man added carelessly. Charlie pointed to the anxiously waiting family about fifty metres away.

'That lot there. No one else.'

'Right. Do ya farewells, and then get back here before the hours' up.'

'Yes sir. Thank you gentlemen.' finished Charlie, even though they were far from gentlemen. As soon as Charlie had turned around in the other direction, the four females' two young males all rushed in anticipation.

.

'Well? What did they say?'

'They didn't seem too confident, or bright for that matter. But my name's on that list now. I'm going.'

Immediately Charlie's mother burst into tears, the girls beginning to sob as well. This was not how Charlie wanted to say goodbye.

'Don't cry Mam, please. Everything will be fine, I promise.'

'Oh, oh my baby, who'd have thought it? If your father could see you now…'

'He'd tell me he'd done the same thing in his state, I'm sure. Never mind though. Now come on, I've got to go soon.' Charlie put down the sea-chest and hugged the crying woman, who began to whisper urgently.

'Have you got everything you need?'

'That and more I believe.'

'Well good. Now, try to remember every month…'

'I'll keep track. Mrs. Jenkins says it gets better with age.'

'Yes, and keep your bindings tight, and fitted, and don't expose yourself if you can help it.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Charlie replied dryly.

'And…oh, what am I going to do? I'm not going to see you grow up properly at all! What will become of you, living a life like that at sea?'

'I don't know mother, but I'll write, send my prize money when I join a proper friggot, this one's only a sloop, but I'll count my luck. And I'll make you proud; at least I'll try, just like you'd all want me to.' Charlie replied as evenly as possible. After one more hug, it was time to farewell the rest of the lot.

.

'Alright- twins; Lizzie, keep Billy out of trouble, Billy, take care of your sister, and don't let her get away with everything. Try and be responsible and help out Mama.

'Jamie, I know you're eight, but try not to get into any silly scrapes now. Make sure everyone's okay. Remember little lad, you're the man of the house now.' added Charlie with a wry smile.

'But what about Uncle Thomas?' James asked. Charlie smiled, ruffling the boy's dark brown curls.

'You'll still see him. And Aunt Kathy. But you have to be good from now on; I won't be here for a long time.'

'When are you coming back Charlie?' little Lizzie asked through her tears.

'I'm afraid I don't know, but I ill come back one day, I will. You just all have to behave and be patient until I do, all right?' and with that, Charlie engulfed the small, blonde twins in a massive hug. Charlie then turned to the other two sisters.

'Maggie; don't grow up too fast, enjoy who you are now, things will get better. Take care of Mum, try and help with the shop.' instructed Charlie, hugging the nine year-old brunette tightly. She fought back tears, trying to look brave.

'Lucy; you're the oldest now. Not Jack, not Big Charlie, not me, you. Make sure they're okay, just don't do what I did; don't go to…such drastic measures. Don't try to be more mature than you already are; you'll know what to do. Trust me.'

Lucy sniffled. 'You can't leave; I don't know what to do without you!'

'You'll manage. It'll be fine.' Charlie reassured.

'But what about you? What if you get hurt? Or if someone found out…'

'No one will ever know. And you can't tell anyone, ever. I can take care of myself now. Now I have to go, I'm sorry.'

Charlie picked up the abandoned sea-chest, and looked upon the sorrowful family one last time, embracing Jennifer; the adoring, hard-working mother who was now giving up another child.

'Be safe my love. I will always think of you.'

'And I you Mama.' Charlie's voice cracked, as the tears threatened to spill, but Charlie fought them back. Jennifer continued to sob quietly, as Charlie began to pull away. But Jennifer held her child's face in her hands.

'I love you…Charlotte.'

.

Charlie gasped pulled back further, staring wide-eyed

'Don't ever call me that. Never can you speak that name again.' was the quiet, hissed reply.

'But you'll always be my strong, willful little girl. My baby.'

'Not anymore Mother. Charlotte's gone; she stopped being that person a long time ago. I'm Charlie Hamlin, and I still will be when I come back, don't forget. I'm him now, have been for years. Charlie is with me; he'll keep me safe. He'll watch me from up there, I know he will. I love you. Goodbye.'

And with one last clasp of Jennifer's hand, and a final pressing look at Lucy, Maggie, James, Lizzie, and Billy; Charlie turned in the other direction, and headed up to the looming ship. This was the time; the time to begin a new life.

* * *

.**  
****September, 1805. **_**HMS Surprise.**_

'Charlie! Hey Blue! Get over here!' someone whispered loudly.

Charlie tore her eyes away from the expanse of murky blue sea, spread out across the foggy horizon, and sighed deeply. Glancing up, Will Warley's face was spread out in an excited grin; what on earth would he be going on about now? It was six o'clock in the morning for goodness sake.

'What?' Charlie hissed back confused.

'I think they've found her!' he exclaimed quietly, sidling a little closer along the starboard railing.

'Who?'

'The _Acheron_ you dolt! Come on!' he said, clapping Charlie on the back and treading back to the front section of the ship. Charlie followed, pulling down the blue beanie covering her growing locks of dark, wavy hair. "_I really need to cut it again, this is getting ridiculous." _thought Charlie darkly. Even after being a sailor in His Majesty's Navy for eight years, and falling into the routine of prime disguise, Charlie had come to the conclusion that her body would never stop changing, even after everything that had happened since she left Portsmouth. The gradual transition from brave young girl, to keen young boy, to conflicted and troubled adolescent (boy and girl, they both presented their own challenges), to now; someone everyone else believed to be a young man.

At nineteen years old, being a young woman hardly mattered anymore; there was no one to acknowledge it, Charlie had no real purpose as the persona she should have always been. She should have probably been married by now, with one or two children. But in the navy? No way. It was possible, but she was well aware of the consequences of letting her guard down; she had suffered them more than once.

After a quick look back at the devouring ocean, Charlie turned to see Warley's disappearing figure in the heavy fog. She followed him in silence. At the quarter-deck, and all over the main decks, she could hear whispering and muttering all around. Whilst the midshipmen were debating over whether they had actually seen a ship or not, the sailors were all waiting around, anxious to see whether they were to beat to quarters.

.

'Where's Warley?'

'Finding Blue Charlie I think.'

'Already here.' Warley announced, trying to keep his voice down among the middy's debate above. The small group turned around, with Charlie appearing at Warley's shoulder a moment later.

'You took you time.' muttered Joe Nagle as his two best friends joined their party. 'What took you so long?'

'I think little Blue's been day-dreaming again.' Warley teased. Nagle smirked.

'Head in the clouds again Blue?' he said in a similar tone, making to discard Charlie's infamous blue beanie off and ruffle the young man's hair. But Charlie knew better, swiftly ducking Nagle's attempt, then straightening up again.

'Shut up. What's happening then?'

'They think they've seen the Frenchy boat.'

'They think?' Charlie repeated.'

'Mm. Midshipman Hollom of all people "thinks" he's seen it. God, in this fog, it's enough to make people imagine things.'

'You still think he's a hopeless cause do you?' asked Charlie, aware of Joe's sour attitude towards _Surprises'_ oldest midshipman. Nagle bobbed his head down.

'If ever there was one. Did you h…'

'Beat to Quarters!'

There was a sudden scramble as men and boys alike shoved and ran up and down the decks to prepare. Below, tables were cleared and replaced with maps or surgical equipment, powder monkeys raced to collect full buckets, while cannons were prepared.

'Captain's coming!' someone announced as none other than "Lucky" Jack Aubrey made his way up to the Senior Officers with Lt. Pullings. After more discussion, examination, and debate, the Captain looked through his telescope for final confirmation. In the distance, there were three heavy _bangs_, and suddenly, the Captain shouted: 'ALL HANDS DOWN!' as cannonballs ripped through the _Surprises'_frame and sent men and splinters flying.

.  
.

It was the _Acheron_ alight; it came out clearer in the fog as it got alarmingly closer. Charlie followed Nagle, Warley, Doudle, and Mr. Lamb below, coming up a few minutes later with heavy supplies to secure the decks and prepare the masts. The others all climbed into positions and waited for the order. As the distant, unmistakable thud and bang of cannon fire was heard from the _Acheron_, Charlie took a few deep breaths, trying to suppress the familiar adrenaline rush that coursed through her body. Even after eight years, and all the fighting, there was still the looming fear that hung in the dense atmosphere; there was every chance this could be some men's last battle, the ship's last battle.

But Charlie shook off the thoughts as Warley signaled to her. But as another set of shots from the 18 pounder crashed the ship and Officers yelled their commands, Charlie realized she was meant to be elsewhere, and dodged and weaved her way down below where she was needed. _Funny_, Charlie thought, if she ever died, chances were no one would have ever have known she was not a fighting lad, and still "Blue" Charlie Hamlin. Whether her identity mattered or not, now was not the relevant time to think on it. She was a member of the esteemed _H.M.S. Surprise_, and to the ends of the earth, everyone was equal in their loyal service to the flag, for England and its King, and for Captain Jack Aubrey; their Master and Commander.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Chapter 1 ****What do you all think? Please give me thoughts, questions, praise, con-crit, anything. Coooookieeees….sorry, I must be hungry. Reviews and subscriptions appreciated!**

**Peace out Earthlings,**

Gollum4077 :D


	2. Same Old Life of Adventure

**Ch2: Same Old Life of Adventure **

**A/N: Apologies for the editing malfunctions, I'll try and fix it ASAP. I hate the program change that stops me doing the basic edits *humph*. Anyways, thanks heaps to Sarah for always being loyal (I _will_ make you watch this film) and MrsRJLupin for your epic review. First chapter serves me well. Enjoy!**

* * *

While everyone else rushed to the cannons, the supply stores, the masts, rigging, the decks, and any other corner of the ship, Charlie ended up at the one place most dreaded; sick bay. But having previously volunteered to assist Dr. Mauturin, and being darn good at it, had earned Charlie a silent amount of respect from the crew, the Doctor, and even the Captain. But it was not often spoken of, and that was the way Charlie liked it. To remain as inconspicuous as possible, and to get any said job done with as little fuss as possible. Charlie finally bolted through the door, gripping the overhead planks to avoid slipping.

'Sorry, have I missed much?' Charlie asked as the Doctor shook his head, holding back a smile that played on the edge of his mouth.

'You know, one day you're going to break something if you keep doing that Hamlin.'

'Hopefully it'll only be the planks sir.' Charlie replied lightly, throwing on an apron, hoping this time it wouldn't end up as red this time. The Doctor chuckled for a second, thankful for the humour the young man provided in all the seriousness.

'Yes well, there's time for that after we mend the broken bodies.'

'Let's pray there won't be many.' Charlie muttered. Mauturin didn't reply, but the feeling was mutual. He greeted Mr. Higgins, the real surgeon's mate. Though as far as Charlie was concerned, he was as good a physician as Midshipman Hollom was a future lieutenant… which was quite poor.

By some mercy of God, the majority of crew got through the short-lived battle relatively well. But there was always a price; the tally came as nine dead, and twenty seven injured. One of them was young Midshipman Blakeney, a wilful boy of no more than thirteen, who'd suffered terribly by having his right arm amputated. Assisting with amputations was difficult enough, but when it was someone so young, it was near unbearable to witness for everyone. But there was nothing else they could have done; the splinters in his arm were so bad, the risk of infection and disease was high as it was, it was the only alternative. Although ranked highly above Charlie, she'd found the boy quite likeable. Perhaps because it was because if his genuinely compassionate and eager nature, or perhaps he reminded Charlie of herself when she was that age, when she'd only just started at sea. But in so many ways, he was still superior to her. If only he knew the other reasons.

* * *

The damage from the _Acheron's_ attack was not only on the men, but the ship itself. But to the crew, it was the body that had to be kept preserved. Without the ship, there was no real crew. Needless to say, everyone put in their all to repair every inch of the ship to return it to being "ship-shape" as Warley put it. The work was far from easy, but Charlie once again counted her blessings as the men around her continued to keep high spirits. Nagle was hoisted up on the ropes chipping away at the damaged head of the boat.

'Don't worry beautiful, we'll have you fixed up soon.' he said cheerfully.

'You know I've heard that talking to inanimate objects is a sign of madness. You've been up there too long Joe.' Charlie joked as she stood up the railing, supported by another set of ropes. Joe gave her a questioning look.

'You saying I'm mad Charlie?' he replied, sounding a tad offended.

'Ah, come on Joe, he's just messin' with you. Besides, I'd probably agree with Blue this time.' Warley added from a nearby hanging, easily antagonizing his best friend. Nagle looked annoyed.

'Aw no, don't you start. Just do whatever it is you do.'

'Yes sir!' Warley mock saluted. Charlie sniggered as she tied more knots and wound them around the loops and hooks.

.

'You three!' A voice called out. They all turned around to see Midshipman's Blakeney and Calamy walking towards them.

'Slacking off duties will not get the ship repaired any faster, or get you your rations, do you understand?' Calamy reminded sternly. The grins on the sailor's faces immediately faded.

'Yes sir.' They answered together. The midshipman still gave them hard looks, trying to be as superior as possible, despite his youth.

'You'd do well to remember It.' he said. He made his way back up the deck. Blakeney hesitated for a moment.

'Keep up the good work men, she's looking splendid.' he said simply, before joining his friend on the watch.

Nagle took a shot at Warley with one of his tools. He swung around it, laughing.

'You heard him Joe, get back to work.' he teased again. Charlie just shook her head and sighed loudly. They both gave her a look.

'Something wrong Blue?'

'No. Just trying to remember how I've put up with idiots like you for this long.' she mused, a smile sliding across her face, as she continued to work on the ropes.

'You can't live without us Bluey, that's something you can't escape.' Warley said wisely, as he went back to his work. Charlie thought about the truth in Warley's answer.

* * *

**March, 1904**

_Never had Charlie imagined the _Surprise_ to be so big, it was a longer, wider, and far more grand looking in comparison to the last ship she'd been on. That was certainly the one place she didn't want to ever return to, Charlie thought with an irrepressible shudder. She looked around with the few men that she had been transferred with. They all seemed to be sharing the same expression of awe as they took in their new surroundings. It appeared more pleasing than their last ship, but it didn't matter now, there was nothing left of it._

_As the midshipman took them down below, they waited in the Middies berth as one by one, they were spoken to by the Captain. Charlie nervously folded her arms, one foot occasionally tapping in the hard, wooden floor until someone shot her a look which only signalled: "Shut up". The other six men looked almost as nervous as Charlie, but no one could possibly rival the piled emotions. Charlie had heard a great deal about "Lucky" Jack Aubrey, and he was not one to be messed with. What if he saw right through her? What if he immediately knew, just by looking at her? Was she that obvious? Her fellow crewmen didn't even know, by some miracle, especially after everything that had happened in the last few years. Duncan Gates was pacing, Harry Morris was sitting hunched-over, staring at the floor, Jake Richardson kept looking back at the hall passage every few seconds in desperation, and Matthew Lalor just stood, leaning against the wooden poles, looking around for something else to occupy his mind. After a few minutes, Gregory Macken emerged into the berth, a look of relief strewn across his face. Everyone looked up at him suddenly.  
._

'_Well? How was it?'_

'_What's he like?'_

'_Speak up Greg, come on!'_

_Greg looked around to his five companions. He just bobbed his head up and down._

'_He's alright. Everything I've heard about and more. I'd keep on his good side if I were you though. You're next Harry.' And with that, he sat down, sighing deeply, his head in his hands._

_Some people choose to be last, to not face any sort of horror first. Now just made waiting all the more worse; not much was spoken between the men, making Charlie's heart start to to drop into her stomach. She wondered why on earth the Captain would want to examine them all separately instead of together. Goodness knows what he was like, probably all by the book and tough. It wasn't until Lalor emerged; he looked to Charlie in all seriousness._

'_You're turn Hamlin. Good luck.'_

'_Thanks.' Charlie mumbled, getting up and walking slowly to a large set of fine brown doors. The Marine standing guard gave Charlie an apprehensive look. In response, Charlie attempted a weak friendly smile. She knocked on the door, and waited. She heard a sharp 'Come in.' and taking a deep breath, opened the door, closing it again behind her._

.

_She was met with a well furnished room, with books, a desk with a violin on it, a table, maps and other naval paraphernaelia. The man sitting before her was tall, with dirty blond hair tied back, blue eyes, a worn and weathered face, with a solid, set expression. So this was Jack Aubrey. Reluctantly, but out of respect, Charlie took off her navy blue cap, one of the few cover hats she kept in her sea-chest. She gripped her hat tightly, her wavy, dark hair carefully tied, and well exposed now. It looked good enough…she hoped._

'_Name?'_

_Charlie gulped. 'Charles E. Hamlin. The men call me Charlie for short…sir.' she added hastily. She knew better how to speak to superiors; she could hardly explain what was holding her back. Just the complete and utter fear of being found out. Yeah, nothing to worry about._

'_Well then Charlie for short...' Charlie raised an eyebrow, surprised at his jest; so this man did have a sense of humour, it seemed Captain Aubrey was human after all. She bit back a smirk. 'How old are you?'_

'_Eighteen sir.'_

'_Eighteen? You look like you could use a proper feed, but you may grow a little more yet.' He said, looking her up and down. Charlie silently prayed he didn't look too hard. Even now, people still commented on her distinct lack of evident muscle and bulk. But she had gotten by so far; about five foot six, long legs, broader than average shoulders, any curves bound and covered to look straight. And a face that looked too young to be shaven, with fairly plain features; nothin out of the ordinary._

'_So I've been told sir. But with respect sir, I don't think there's much growing left in Me.' she replied evenly._

'_Well then, nothing we can do there. How long have you been serving in his Majesty's navy Mr. Hamlin?'_

'_Seven years this October sir.'_

'_Not bad. Your position?'_

'_Common sailor mostly. But, I was a mizzenlad on my last two ships. I can handle a rope fine, no matter what others might say.' she rambled a little too quickly, but her determination to be proved worthy._

'_And what do others say? He asked curiously, leaning back in his chair. Charlie gulped._

'_That I'm weak, that I'm a- a coward. That I don't deserve… well, that sort of talk Sir.' Charlie faded off quietly in admission. Aubrey's forehead creased as he seemed to think something over._

.

'_And are you any of those things Mr. Hamlin?' There was a pause as Charlie's face hardened into certainty._

'_No sir. I don't like to be proved so.'_

_Another awkward silence. Then Aubrey stood up, striding towards Charlie, overpowering her by several inches._

'_I'd certainly hope not. I'm a tolerable man, but I run my ship the way the book writes, and by what I believe is best for all men here. I expect loyalty to your fellow men, myself, and the crown. I also expect dedication and for you too work with these men as your mates; your crew. Do you understand?'_

'_Yes sir. Certainly sir.'_

'_Very well, I'll send you and your men to the sailor's quarters; you'll need to get…acquainted with the other men. I expect you to learn the names of your superiors, and to start work as a mizzenlad tomorrow on the first watch at six bells. Any questions?'_

'_No sir. Thank you sir.'_

'_You may go now.'_

'_Thank you sir.'_

_Charlie put her hat back on, and with a nod, turned to open the door. before she could turn the handle, Aubrey stopped her._

'_Mr. Hamlin?'_

'_Sir?'_

'_For mizzen duties, be sure to report to a man by the name of Warley.'_

'_Yes sir.' Charlie replied with a nod. She exited the room, and with a brief glance at the Marine, she walked back to her waiting fellows._

* * *

Warley and Nagle sat down exhausted at their vacant table, attempting to keep still to ease their aching muscles. Charlie followed suit a minute later, wincing as every inch of her body protested at each movement she made. Today had been hard work, but it had produced worthy results. Now they had nearly all the night to rest and rid themselves of their pains. As Warley and Nagle started downing their rum in eagerness, Charlie just sat with her back to the wall, closing her eyes for just a moment, remembering the first time she'd ever sat at this vert table, how she'd first come to know the crew of the Surprise. How she'd made two of the best friends in her life.

* * *

_.  
The first thing Charlie could do was cringe- as subtly as possible; the place didn't smell much better than any other ship, but she'd gotten used to the atmosphere of ships now, this wasn't too much of a shock. As they approached a large group of men, all shouting and laughing and drinking, Charlie stiffened; so many new faces, so many chances of getting caught. At the sight of Lt. Pullings and the small group of new men, everyone gradually fell silent, a few murmurs still escaping._

'_These men are from the _H.M.S. Justice_, which was recently shipwrecked. They have now been transferred here to the _Surprise_. The Captain asks that you make them feel welcome as part of the crew. That is all, carry on men.'_

_And with that, he walked away, up the stairs, leaving a great number of men staring at the unfamiliar six before them. Charlie kept a small distance, but tried not to appear the weakling of the lot. She stood next to Matthew Lalor. Deafening silence ensued, until one voice mercifully broke it._

'_So.' It was a man in his fifties, light matted grey hair, and a lined face. He sat on a table, a mug of grog in his hand. Everyone turned to him for a moment. 'You wanna tell us your names, or are you all dumb? There were a few chuckles from the surrounding men._

_Harry elbowed Greg for him to start. He cleared his throat._

'_Greg Macken.'_

'_Harry Morris.'_

'_Jake Richardson.'_

'_Duncan Gates_

'_Matthew Lalor.' he said, nudging Charlie hard in the side when she said nothing. Charlie jolted and looked up at her friend blankly, before speaking._

'_Charlie Hamlin.'_

_A few more drabbles of information were shared over drinks; stories of the _Justice's_, namely her sinking, a few details of the new men and _Surprise's_crew, more new names to learn. Then Charlie's small crew asked their questions about the need-to-knows of the ship. The crew happily obliged, they seemed friendly enough, and it didn't take long for the new men to begin easing into the company of the others, laughing over jokes and other strange tales. Charlie however remained fairly quiet over the whole affair. She instead looked around at the men she was now to spend an unknown period of time living and working with. She was careful who she befriended, she was careful with most aspects of life when it came to change. She wasn't one to openly reveal herself, verbally, and certainly not physically- that would be suicide. She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone addressed her._

.

'_You there- boy, what's your name? Hamlin?' Charlie glanced up at two young men staring at her with curious amusement. They couldn't have been a few years older than Charlie at least, they both had cheerful faces. The one on the left was tall, built, with a reddish-blonde crop of thick, curly hair. His eyes shone a brighter blue than the sky itself, which added to his friendly sort of nature. His friend by his side was obviously not as tall, but still strong, dark brown hair hung to his shoulders and deep, brooding eyes stared right into her. Both men's mouths were formed into mischievous grins. Charlie immediately knew these two were ones to be wary of. They continued to direct their conversation towards her._

'_You speak at all? Or do you prefer a life of silence boy?' The tall, fair one asked in attempted seriousness._

'_Cause you ain't gonna get it here.' his friend added, holding back a chuckle. Charlie raised her eyebrows sceptically. She made to talk, but Matthew Lalor beat her to it, having watched the action._

'_Charlie? Aye, he speaks; though, get him going and he won't stop. We learned that the hard way.'_

'_Oh yes? Then why ain't he sayin nothing now?' the dark haired one asked, tilting his head, his voice clearly jesting. Lalor shook his head in mock dismay and continued._

'_My guess is cause he don't know anyone yet.' Lalor gestured around the room, his actions following his every word as he continued to move around his young friend. CHarlie rolled her eyes, she knew Matthew's rantings well. But she was ready this time. 'But I'll warn you now, if ever his mouth does start to get the better of him, all you have to do is-'_

'_Sneak up behind him, pull on his scarf, and take away his hat till he do shut up.' Charlie recited as she suddenly leapt at Lalor, slyly pulling back the bandana on his neck, her other arm locking his throat and shoulders. Her unexpected jump and speech caught the slightly-drunk Lalor and the other men at the small table by complete surprise. Charlie smirked at her mate's shock of being caught off-guard. With slightly narrowed eyes, Charlie glanced at the two gobsmacked men who had spoken to her earlier, and then turned her attention back to Lalor._

.

'_Ain't that right Matthew? Works every time don't it?' Lalor vainly tried to nod, so Charlie loosened the grip on his neck-tie and his shoulders. 'And if it don't, I'll just fight ye back and keep talking.' she explained, sitting down and patting Lalor on the back. Her company remained silent. A chuckle escaped Charlie's lips as she watched their stunned faces. Finally, Lalor spoke again._

'_You're still a bugger, you know that Charlie?' he said shoving her shoulder good-naturedly._

'_Always Matthew, I aim to please.' she replied, retaliating similarly. The fair man looked to the man beside him in astonishment._

'_Well, well. Look at that will you Joe? The lad's got his wits about him, don't he?'_

'_A right little dodger if there ever was one. Your name's Hamlin ain't it boy?'_

'_Yeah, Charlie Hamlin. And call me a boy again; I'll give you a few more words from my mouth.'_

_The two men just laughed. _'_You think that'll scare us?'_

'_Dead serious. But if it don't, no matter. I have my ways.'_

'_Well, watch your tongue lad; we've got our eyes on you, we do. The tall one said, indicating him and his friend. How old are you anyway?'_

'_Eighteen last December.'_

_'Really?_ _You still look like a lad to us. You got any muscle under there?' The dark haired one asked looking over the layers of clothing Charlie wore._

'_Shockingly, yes; the boys here will back me up.' Charlie added defiantly. She decided to change topic. 'Sorry, don't believe I caught your names yet. You are…?'_

'_Oh, right how rude you are Joe!' the tall one said, slapping his friend's shoulder._

'_Me? You're no better.' He argued, turning back to Charlie. 'Joseph Nagle. Carpenter's Mate. This idiot here is Willie.'_

'_William Warley.' he introduced, putting out his hand. Charlie shook it; something about the name rung a bell for Charlie. She suddenly remembered why._

'_Warley?'_

'_Yeah, that's right.'_

'_I was told to look for you. I'm set to be a mizzen.' Warley's face lit up._

'_Aha!' he slammed his hand on the table. 'I've recruited another!'_

_There goes the ship.' Joe muttered. Charlie laughed._

'_Should I be worried?' Joe shook his head and sighed._

'_Ah well, never mind. You'll see soon enough.'  
_

_Charlie nodded, quickly glancing over to Lalor, who was heartily conversing with other men over more grog. Charlie wasn't much for grog, she believed it was a vile substance that made people do stupid things. She tolerated it, just not strongly, so she took another sip. She noticed Nagle looking at her strangely._

_'Say Charlie, you always wear that hat?'_

'_Almost always. I've got another one like. Why?'_

'_You look fit to blend right in with the deep blue you do.' he said, pointing out her dark coat._

'_And who are you to tell me what I wear Mr. Nagle?' Charlie asked lightly cautious. As Joe went to answer, he was cut off by Lalor._

'_Aye, he's our little blue boy ain't you Charlie?'_

'_Shut up, I am not!' she argued._

'_Blue boy eh?' Warley said, as if trying out the word for the first time. He had a surprisingly thoughtful look on his freckled face. 'You could have your own title you know lad: Charlie the Blue.' he said dramatically. They all laughed, Charlie shaking her head._

'_Oh, I don't think so. Don't sound quite right to me.'_

'_I agree Will, we need something better than that.' Nagle put in, pointing to Charlie. 'He's wears a lot of blue, don't he? And there may be a few other Charles' on this boat, but none of them as blue as him.' he said, starting to slur a little. Warley's face lit up._

'_So, he's like our Blue Charlie then?' he suggested. Nagle thought it over for a second, before nodding his approval._

'_Aye, that's better.' He faced Charlie and clapped her on the shoulder._

'_Lad, from now on you will be known to the ship as Blue Charlie Hamlin!'_

.

_Charlie hid her puzzlement for thoughtfulness. Slowly, she nodded as she tried the name a few times over in her head._

'_Boys, I accept. Don't make any of us regret it, eh?' she said as Warley laughed._

'_Ha! Regret it? Never! Blue Charlie you came and Blue Charlie you shall stay.'_

'_No more said!' Nagle added. They all raised their mugs of grog and hit them together, continuing to tell fantastical stories of all kinds. Suddenly, just for this brief time, Charlie's fears melted away as she prised God for her old friends who kept her safe, and her new friends, who she'd hopefully grow to trust, and them her. Despite all the changes, life was the same as ever- one of adventure._

* * *

'Charlie? You alright?'

The hand hitting her shoulder brought her back to reality. Blinking, she opened her eyes at the familiar voice to see Joe and Will's faces eyeing her curiously, as they had so many times before.

'We thought you'd dozed off for a moment.' said Warley. Charlie straightened her self up, groaning as her muscles screamed in protest at the action.

'No no. Just thinking is all.'

'You think too much.' Nagle commented.

'And you not enough.' Charlie retorted. He scoffed and clapped the back of her head, as she failed to dodge him. She was insanely tired. Reluctantly, Charlie got up.

'I'm turning in- can't stay awake much longer. You?'

'Yeah, I think we will.' agreed Warley, looking to Nagle as he spoke. They all got up, and headed to their hammocks, left with some warmth from the previous occupants from the rest shift. After incoherent mumbles, Charlie took off her shoes, one of her jackets, and stuffed them in her sea-chest. She smiles as she caught a glimpse at a picture of her family. Climbing into her hammock, she remembered exactly why and how she ended up here: for them. She hadn't heard from them in over a year, but she still loved and missed them. With one last weary smile, it was only a matter of seconds before the sandman hit Charlie hard, and she fell into deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Hope not. The former would be nicer, but I won't try and sway you (that's where hypnotism comes in) Am as tired as Charlie at the moment. It's just past midnight here. Freakin yay for the busy weekend.**

**Reviews and subscriptions appreciated.**

**Peace out Earthlings (does Vulcan salute)**

**G-4077 **


	3. Wooden Ideas, Glass Memories

**Ch3: Wooden Ideas, Glass Memories**

**A/N: Hey, amazed I could update at this point. Beem majorly busy since term got back. I think I need another holiday...more time for Fanfiction! ;)**

* * *

'Something wrong Willie?'

Warley's head suddenly turned to Charlie, his expression changing from his previously thoughtful state.

'Just thinking that's all.' he answered plainly. Charlie didn't buy it.

'Should I be concerned about what you're thinking, or that you're thinking at all?' she asked in reply. Any hint of a smile Warley showed soon faded, as his fair face once again became troubled.

'We could get the ship finished a whole lot faster you know.'

'We can only go so fast.' said Nagle, leaning against the wall, and taking a scull of rum.

'I know, but the _Acheron_'_s_ build could give us some advantage, is all.'

'What you talking about Willie?' Nagle asked. Warley ran his hand through his light ruddy hair.

'Well, the _Acheron_ weren't always been a Frenchie ship. She was built in Boston. Looked mighty fine she did.'

'How would you know?'

'I saw it, I did. Remember every part of it, it was a well good sight to see.'

'When were you in Boston?' asked Charlie, curiously.

'When our last ship docked in the summer, I visited my sister's brother-in-law, where I met his cousin who worked at the dockyards. So he took me around, and there she was: still being crafted.' Warley's bright blue eyes were gleaming with excitement, as he remembered his past journey. Charlie and Nagle watched on with interest.

'That must've been something Willie.'

'Oh, it was.'

As he recounted the event, Charlie thought it over, an idea slowly forming in her mind. 'Do you remember what it looked like Willie?' she asked. Warley nodded,

'Yeah, a pretty good idea. It wasn't built like our ships, different like.'

'How so?'

'The rudder side, it's shaped more like a tail...streamlined! That's it.' he said, slapping his hand down on the table in elation. And its build around hte back makes it...'

.

After Warley had finished going over the exact details from memory of the _Acheron_, Nagle and Charlie exchanged surprised glances, grinning as they shared the same thought. Joe turned to his best friend.

'Well, that's great Willie, but we still don't know what it looks like properly.'

'But, Joe could make a model of it. We could show it to the Captain!' added Charlie, slamming her mug down. The three friends looked around at each other in anticipation.

'Well, I could describe it to you again, but I don't think you'll get it exact.' Warley commented cautiously, hoping not to offend. Charlie shrugged.

'Then describe it to me. I'll draw it. My hand's not too bad.'

'You sure Charlie?'

'Yeah. I've got some paper left, I was going to write home, but it can wait.'

'Well then.' said Nagle, rubbing his hands together. 'Go get your damn paper, we've got work to do.'

* * *

'Do it.'

'You do it.'

'No, you do it!'

'No, it was your idea.'

'Yeah, but you built the model!

'But you're the one who...'

'Oh, I'll do it!' Charlie groaned, tapping on the door, with the approval of the Marine standing guard. Nagle was looking down, turning his wooden model in his hands anxiously. Warley just stood with his hands behind his back. After they were told to come in, the Marine opened the door, and the three sailors filed into the Captain's magnificent study. The two men were a little awestruck at its apparent grandness, but soon looked to Captain Jack Aubrey, sitting before them. Warley nudged his two friends hastily, and Joe and Charlie removed their beanies from their heads, Joe's chocolate brown hair hanging on his shoulders. Charlie inwardly groaned as her dark, plaited hair dropped to her back, hoping the Captain didn't suspect anything more of her. She always hated removing her hat, her wild curls were growing back, she feared it made her look more like a girl when unkept.

.

'Mr. Hobbs said you wanted to see me?'

Warley and Nagle nodded dumbly, so Charlie took over. 'It's about the repairs sir. We think we can re-build the ship better than before.'

'Is that so?' the Captain said, looking between them with interest.

'Yes sir.' Nagle continued, still holding his wooden miniature. 'Willie saw the Acheron being built in Boston you see. He was visiting his sister's, brother-in-law's cousin, who works at the docks, see.' he recited slowly, getting it right. 'This is what it looks like.' he added hastily, presenting the model in his hand. Aubrey observed it with curiosity. He reached out to take it, Nagle handed it to him.

'You made this?' the question was more directed to Nagle, but his eyes moved over Warley and Charlie too.

'Willie described it, Charlie drew it down, and then I made it from scratch with the drawing.' Joe explained. Aubrey examined the model with great care, his weathered face set in concentration. Warley took his cue to describe further, his blue eyes were alight as he spoke with pride,

'You see the tail is streamlined sir, lets it move faster through the water. And the curves of the outside, they're shaped more precisely. The general build makes it heavier, but still faster, so it can get away on an advantage sir with that levelling...' he went into a few more complex details, with precise accuracy.

Captain Aubrey suddenly looked up at the three sailors standing opposite him.

'Do you have the drawing?' he asked, his eyes moving to Charlie expectantly. She fumbled around in a pocket of her large over-jumper, and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, attempting to smooth it out. With a shaking hand, she gave it over. Aubrey's face changed to one of marvel.

'Well, this is most impressive. Mr. Hobbs!'

'Yes sir?'

'Extra rations of rum for these men please.'

'Thank you sir.' the three elated sailors responded. Mr. Hobbs gestured for them to move out, and with another quiet thanks, they put their hats back on and left the Captain's study. Once they were at the other end of the pasgeway, they let out a loud, collective sigh. Charlie turned with a wide grin at her fellow crewmen.

'Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?'

* * *

'You know,' Nagle said from his position up in the ropes, speaking to young Pizzy and a few others. 'We're lucky the Captain like my model, otherwise, we may not have started building this old girl a lot better.' he finished smugly, chancing a glance at his two best friends nearby. If looks could kill, Nagle's rope would have snapped, and he'd have been one very crisp-burnt carpenter. Warley and Charlie glared daggers at him, before Warley put on a visciously fake smile.

'Yeah, funny though, you know boys. He wouldn't have had a clue what he was building, cause he never saw the Acheron being built, now did he Charlie?' he asked, grinning at Charlie. She nodded from her kneeling position on the deck.

'That's right. It's Willie's doing, he knew what the boat looked like in the first place. I don't know why you're so smug Joe; it don't make you're face any more pretty.' she added deviously, "accidently" sploshing Nagle with a bit of water as she wavered her hands around dramatically as she spoke. The other men laughed heartily. Nagle scowled, and didn't bother retaliating as Midshipman Calamy walked past with Midshipman Hollom. It was only because Calamy was more respected with authority, the sailors didn't muck up any further. As they passed, Nagle muttered under his breath:

'I swear Blue, I'm gonna get you for that.'

'For what? You got your rum, the Captin's happy. With our work, we'll get the Acheron, and all's fine and dandy. And you know what that means?'

'What?' Warley and Nagle asked together. Charlie shrugged, only answering with what they'd want to hear.

'Victory celebreation, and more rum.' she answered simply. The men laughed good naturedly, and returned to their work.

'You know what Bluey?' Warley said after a while. Charlie looked up from the damp wood of the decks. Her curious frown was answer enough for Warley.

'I'm glad we've got you to rely on. You know, it's been over a year, and we've decided...you're not that bad.'

Slowly, an amused grin swept Charlie's mouth, and brightened her face a little more. She knew Warley was always one to joke, but she was grateful to have found such trustworthy firends on the _Surprise_. Trust wasn't an easy thing ever since she'd stopped being a girl. Mistrust or a loose tongue led to deeper issues, as she knew very well. As rogue and disgusting as her shipmates could be, she had learned to live with them. She mumbled her thanks to Warley, a nod and mumbled something cheeky, to do with being mutual. Yet Charlie couldn't help but ponder Warley's words; she could have sworn she'd heard them somewhere before...

* * *

**_April 1795_**

_'Ma, what are we going to do?' said Charlotte McGann, absently playing with her black curls, dulled by days of not washing, and the dimness of the room. Her face was pale- paler than normal. Her blue eyes were still red from raw tears, the shadows under her eyes made her look ill. Her Mother wasn't looking any better; her ghostly face would've made her look frigthful, were she not so upset. Her head was in her hands, and it was only after a long, depressed sigh, she made an effort to look up at her oldest daughter._

_'I...I don't know love. That's the second I've lost now, and with two more on the way, I just don't know if I can handle it no more.'_

_The woman and the girl were slumped in mutual silence, unable to comprehend how they'd manage from here on in. Charlie was dead. The oldest son and child of their family had finally succumbed to the fever, and the dreadful coughing fits, that rendered him unable to work. Now, the boy was dead. At 11...such a waste. He had been working to support the family, to bring the some food, that were more promising than the leftover scraps Jennifer provided from her work at the pub. And the children's father had only come home for a few weeks, before he was off to sea again, with no word of where he was. With Charlie gone, they were in dire straits as to who would provide for them now- it wasn't like their fsther was much help. Their uncles had already been generous enough, yet the family already struggled to pay anymore debts._

.

_'We ain't got no one else now Mama. Who's gonna bring us something home?'_

_'I just told you Lotte, I don't know. I won't be able to work soon, I'm getting so big, see. And your sisters aren't old enough to do anything yet.' Jennifer moaned. 'We'll just pray to the Lord that he shows us some favour I suppose.'_

_After minutes of more quiet pondering, the nine year old came to a simple conclusion. It could work- if she was careful. Surely, it was the right thing to do for her family._

_'Mamma?' she asked tenderly._

_'Yes love?'_

_Charlotte hesitated. 'We don't got no one to work for us. Charlie was the oldest, but that's me now. Isn't it Mam?'_

_Jennifer paused to sluggishly process the thought. 'Yes, that's right. Why?'_

_'The oldest child always works, that was Charlie. Now that's me...could I_ _work?'_

_Charlotte's mother suddenly looked up, horrified. 'Good gracious child! What made you think of such a thing? And what would you do?'_

_'I could do what Charlie did. Or go around the streets again. I know the ways, Charlie showed me.' Charlotte replied, her small voice growing in confidence. Jennifer just shook her head again, wondering how her children ever came up with such wild ideas._

_'Now, now Charlotte.' she said, taking her daughter's hand in her own. 'What Charlie did, that was different. It's a boy's job. You can't do work like that, it's not done. No one would let you.'_

_But Charlotte was determined. 'We still have Charlie's clothes. I'm only a little bit smaller. I could wear them.'_

_'What are you saying sweetheart?' asked Jennifer, dreading what was coming._

_'I could dress like Charlie, and pretend to be a boy to work!'_

_'Oh Charlotte, please, I know you're upset, but I don't think you don't know what your talking about...'_

_'I do Mama! I do! I can do it! I can be like Charlie!' the girl retorted, with surp._

_'Don't answer me back child. You can't go about the streets dressed as a lad.'_

_'I could! I could try it Mama, please. Charlie said I if I wanted to help, I could help him. Because he was helping you.'  
._

_Jennifer just stared at her daughter. She was more outgoing than she thought. Almost too outright. Especially for a girl, but children were children, they didn't understand the risks- the number of things that could happen. She was reluctant to let her now-eldest child go through with this, but a part of her wanted to support her. They had no one else now, and without any food or support, the family would starve, and end up like Charlie- or worse. She- Jennifer would starve, her unborn twins would starve, Charlotte and Lucy and Maggie would starve. She couldn't let her family suffer like that, not after everything they had only recently gone through. With a heavy heart, she decided to her self that she would write to her brother. She needed his advice, but for now- she would go with her heart, and hope her head was in the right place. Her child's safety was at risk, her fate could go anywhere. But if she did not act, nothing else would become of them._

_'But, what would your name be? No boy can be called Charlotte, or Lotte.'_

_The child pondered for a moment._

_'Charlie. I can be Charlie. The other Charlie. My brother was Big Charlie, there can be another one. Can I Mam? Can I?'_

...

_The first week was the scariest. Charlotte had always felt safe travelling with her brother. She looked up to him- literally and otherwise. He had been her protector. Now, that was her role. And she honestly had no idea how she was going to do it. She was nine, and was unexpectedly thrust into a new, big, dark and scary world. The streets were wide devouring._

_Tall people in suits and caps and vests were walking, scurrying hurriedly going about their own business. Boys, men, they all looked to be feared. Charlott__e had no idea if she could. Some of Charlie's friends had mercifully taken pity (Charlie had been their friend to) and pointed her in the right direction of the ways of this world of theirs. After scouring the main streets, the backstreets and alleys, the canals, and any other profitable corner of Portsmouth- "Charlie" as she was now known, made her way home- with food. Some she'd artfully taken, the rest she'd just found. As she rounded an alley corner, she was nearly bowled over by something very big- and solid._

_'Allo there, what we got here, eh?' the deep, gravelly voice said. Charlie looked up a long way, to see a gruff looking man in filthy clothes staring down at her. His hair was shaggy, covered by a cap. His face was gaunt, and in the shadows, he looked like a skeleton. His teeth were yellow and rotting, and he reeked of alcohol. He was leering over her now._

_'What's a little thing like you doing in these parts? What you got there in that bag lad?' he asked, pointing to the bag. Charlie was too frightened to say anything, and stepped back. __'Here now, you don't need to be afraid of me now, do you? Don't you worry boy, Old Afie's gonna take care of you...'_

_He lunged not necessarily at Charlie, but at the bag. Charlie gasped, and ducked him, managing to escape his further attempts to subdue her. And she ran. Too scared to make any noise, she ran faster than she had ever imagined herself running. The adreniline was pumping through her, and she knew she had to get home. Only home. She took the route the boys had advised her by, where few travelled. She weaved and ducked through the nooks and crannies only she could fit into to move thorugh the city. The sky was dark, the air was chilled, the world had never seemed so cold and scary. Still clutching the rucksack tightly, Charlie sprinted through another small alleyway, fearing the presence of even the rats. She approached another corner, when-_

* * *

'Hey Blue. Charlie! Charlie, wake up Blue! Wake up!'

'No! Get off me!' Charlie moaned in distress. She felt two strong hand shake her shoulders rougher.

Charlie jolted awake, gasping in panic as Warley kept his grip on her, in an attempt to bring the young sailor back to reality. She had instinctively brought her hands up for in fear for protection, her frightful blue eyes still wide as she locked gazes with Warley. Charlie's breaths were quick and louder than normal. In the lamplight, Warley's ruddy face looked concerned.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's just me. You alright mate?' he asked, peering closely at her pale face. Charlie blinked a few times.

'Uh, yeah, just a dream... that's all.'

'Really? Must've been some dream, you looked ready to jump out of your skin. Come on, we got work to do.' he said with an encouraging smile. Warley clapped her shoulder, as he began to move away, up to the decks. Charlie sat up further, and gave a small groan at the aching in her back, courtesy of yesterday. She rubbed her eyes, and rested her head on her knuckles, trying to shake away the flashbacks of her past. Running a hand through her curly hair, her wandering eyes suddenly met with Nagle's. He had been watching her from his hammock with his usual glaring curiosity, always with that little bit of suspicion on his face.

'Sure you're okay Blue? You look a fright.'

Charlie reached for her blue beanie that was stuffed in her pocket, and shoved it on, jumping out of the hammock a little too quickly. She nearly lost her footing as the ship rocked to one side. Clutching her head, she glanced over at Nagle again.

'I'm fine Joe, fine.' she muttered irritably. And she stalked off, finally reaslising the significance of Warley's words that morning. After her encounter in the alleyways, she had darted home, saying nothing of her encounter. She felt relief in that her mother had praised her for the supper she'd brought home.

_'Oh well done my love!'_ she had said. _'Oh, God bless you child, I'm glad we've got you to rely on.'_

_Not anymore you don't Mum._ thought Charlie bitterly. _And I'm sorry I left you too, but I will come back. I'll make things right._

* * *

**A/N: A lot of that wasn't dialogue from the movie, but it's close enough. Despite the few of you reading this, please tell me what you think! I should probably get back to work, and revising for exams. It's getting late though, time for bed. I will get round to more action, especially some good old scenes between Charlie and Mauturin- he's awesome. Reviews and stuff appreciated.**

**G-4077 :)**


End file.
